


A Night on the Town

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Eventual Smut, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Lying to Coulson, SkyeWard (but only because I needed to keep Skye busy), season 1 AU, unreliable narrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: After sneaking out to a bar instead of staying on the Bus, Skye, Ward, and FitzSimmons have to explain what happened to Coulson and May.  Flashbacks to the night before fill in the blanks about what they aren't saying.  FitzSimmons focus.Set during season 1.  Alternating POV.Unbeta'd...this just popped into my head and I had to write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sections in italics are flashbacks from the night before. POV alternates between the characters so you get a better idea of what actually happened - the good parts (the parts they didn't tell Coulson).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating on this will probably change to M or possibly (probably) E. We still need to find out what happens with Jemma's mystery man.

Jemma opened her eyes and took in the blue glow of the safety lights in her bunk on the Bus. She carefully stretched her arms and arched her back, like a contented cat, careful not to disturb the sleeping form of the man lying next to her. She felt a delicious soreness in her body and thought back over the events of last night, or maybe it was actually this morning, that had caused it. Jemma didn’t normally sleep with a man after spending the evening at a bar, but this was special. And it had been ever better than she had imagined it could be when she first saw him. It just proved that you could never know who would end up coming home with you. As she considered the man next to her, she started to feel tendrils of desire, starting where his arm was thrown loosely over her and radiating lower, causing her body to pulse with arousal. She started to turn into him, so their bodies would better align, when there was a quiet knock at the door. Carefully getting out of bed, so she didn’t disturb him, Jemma crept to the door and opened it a crack, just enough so she could peek around the door while staying hidden behind it. 

Skye was on the other side, looking a little worse for the wear. She had smudges of mascara under her eyes and her clothes were all rumpled. 

“Jemma, thank goodness you are here. Coulson is back and he isn’t happy about last night. He said he wants to _talk_ to all of us,” Skye said with a shiver. “I don’t know how we are going to explain it without ending up in trouble - especially me.”

Jemma felt the smile still on her face and tried to pull it back in - for Skye’s sake at least. 

“Of course. I’ll just change and I’ll be there in a jif.”

“Oh, and Jemma, can you find Fitz? He isn’t in his room and I’ve looked everywhere,” Skye added with a frown. 

Closing the door, Jemma turned to assess the situation and found herself being studied appreciatively by the now wide-awake man in her bed. She really should have grabbed some clothes before answering the door. He crooked a finger at her and her smile got wider as she approached the bed, intending to kiss him one last time. Her plans were derailed however when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him. She allowed herself to sink back into the kiss, getting lost in the feel of his tongue brushing hers and his warm skin under her fingers. 

Too soon, she pulled away and heard him groan as she sat up. 

“We need to sneak you out of here.”

======================

Fitz walked into Coulson’s office behind Ward, Skye, and Jemma. It felt a little like getting called to the principal’s office...not that he actually knew what that felt like. They were alone for the moment, so he took a minute to observe his friends. He wondered which of them would break first when Coulson started asking questions. Probably him. Beside him, Jemma was practically radiating nervous energy. He reached down to squeeze her hand and she pulled her fingers back as soon as his open palm touched her skin, as if a shock had passed between them. Ward didn’t look like he had spent the night doing anything out of the ordinary, and maybe he hadn’t, but Fitz was fairly certain he had heard Ward and Skye out in the common area until the early morning hours. Of the four of them Skye looked to be the least put together, still wearing her clothes from last night. But he supposed that was probably his fault since she had spent so much time trying to find him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud whisper from Ward. 

“Coulson will know if you are lying, so don’t even try...if he asks a question, only answer if you can answer truthfully with nothing to hide. And if no one can answer, then leave it to me...because you three are terrible liars.”

Jemma and Skye immediately started to protest, but let their objections die as Coulson and May strode into the room, both of them with disapproving looks. Well, Coulson looked disapproving...or maybe that was disappointed. It was hard to tell. And May...well, May looked like she often did, which Fitz assumed was some sort of vague disapproval, as if she didn’t have time to fully disapprove of them.

Coulson gave each of them an unhurried, measured look. The others didn’t flinch, though he did feel Jemma stiffen slightly beside him. He started to reach for her hand, but then thought better of it. Fitz faintly remembered this as part of the interrogation techniques they were taught at field training, but he didn’t remember it being this effective and he felt himself cower a little bit once Coulson turned his gaze on him. Yeah, he was definitely the weak link here. 

“So,” Coulson said calmly, “it seems that even though I ordered you to stay with the Bus, all of you snuck out last night.”

He paused and Fitz felt a bead a sweat on his forehead. This really was nerve-wracking, and Coulson hadn’t actually asked any questions yet. 

“So, why exactly did you sneak out last night?”

The question was directed at them as a group, and there was silence from the four of them. Coulson raised an eyebrow and waited for someone to answer. 

Fitz had expected one of the others to answer. This was an easy question, right? Or did all three of them really have something to hide about why they went out last night? What about Jemma? What was she hiding?

Ward cleared his throat, apparently ready with his first lie, when Fitz spoke up. “Skye and Jemma were feeling cooped up and wanted a night out...and they wanted to go to a bar in town. I went because Simmons was going.”

Coulson turned his gaze on him and Fitz thought he saw Coulson’s lip twitch, but then his gaze shifted to Ward. Realizing there must have been a reason Ward didn’t respond in the first place, Fitz continued, “Oh, and Ward tagged along because he was worried none of us had any actual combat training.” 

“...not that going to a bar is really a combat op,” Fitz added under his breath. This time Coulson actually cracked a smile and there was almost a collective exhalation of breath as Coulson accepted that answer and moved on to his next question.

==================

_Skye felt more excited than she had in weeks. Since she’d joined the team, really. Sure, going on a mission was a real adrenaline rush, but it wasn’t the same as just being excited to do something...well, normal._

_“Let’s do it, Simmons. Coulson and May will never know we were gone and we can have one night just to go out and have fun...and I’m sure we could get Fitz to come with,” she said teasingly._

_“Ugh...Fitz...I just don’t know what to do with him,” Jemma answered, her frustration coming through._

_“Really, Simmons? You don’t know what to do with him?” Skye answered with mock innocence._

_“Well, I know what I’d like to do with him, he just doesn’t seem to see me.”_

_“I’m pretty sure he sees you. You work side-by-side every day.”_

_“Yes, of course he literally sees me,” Simmons shot back, “but he sees me as his friend, or his colleague, and not…” she finished, waving her hand at herself._

_“I’m not sure I agree with you, but that is why this is such a great idea...we can get dressed up and you can show him what’s he’s missing...and if he still can’t see it...well, there will be plenty of guys who can.”_

_Skye tried to give Jemma an encouraging smile as she dug through her bag, looking for some clothes that would be appropriate for picking up guys in a bar. Not that she really thought they’d need them...they would be bringing their own guys after all. Fitz for Jemma and Ward for her._

_“But, Skye, I’m not even sure I remember how to flirt...it has been such a long time. What if I'm rubbish at it?”_

_“That's what I’m here for...I’ll make sure you don’t end up with a creeper...and Fitz will be keeping an eye on you too, probably two eyes once we finish getting you ready,” she said distractedly, tossing her favorite dressy top at Simmons. Desperate times and all that. It was lilac, with just a touch of glitter all around and a rounded neckline in front, perfect for directing Fitz's eyes towards some of Simmons’ assets that he may have overlooked,_

_“But really, Simmons, that boy is so into you that once he has a few drinks he won’t be able to keep his hands off you...now, I just need a plan for how to handle Ward.”_

_“Oh no,” Jemma groaned, dropping her head into her hands._

_“What’s wrong?” Skye asked, thinking there was a problem with their date preparations...not that anyone was going on an actual date here. So far it was just her and Simmons._

_“A few drinks...you said he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off me once he’s had a few drinks.”_

_Skye looked back at her with what she intended to be a puzzled look and shook her head slowly._

_“I can’t get him drunk and force myself on him. What if I make him do something he regrets?”_

_Skye tried to hold back a laugh and was...mostly successful. How did those two not see what was so clear to everyone else? But Jemma did have a good point. If they all ended up drinking too much Coulson was bound to find out where they had gone._

_Chewing on her bottom lip she turned back to Simmons. “Can’t you figure out how much each of us can drink? We can tell Fitz and Ward it is so we can all stay alert.”_

_“Of course...I can do some quick calculations based on weight, percentage of alcohol in their drink of choice, and how much time we have before heading back to the Bus,” Jemma said excitedly._

_“...and then you can be sure that whatever Fitz says - or does - is exactly what he wants to do.”_

_Jemma really didn’t have anything to worry about with Fitz...it was Ward that Skye was more concerned about. She couldn’t get a read on him. Sometimes she was sure he was eye fucking her, and then the next moment he’d be aloof and “Agent Grant Ward.”_

_They worked in silence for a while, curling hair and doing each other’s makeup, when Simmons spoke again._

_“Do you think they’ll come with us?”_

_“There’s only one way to find out. But Fitz would go anywhere with you...and Ward...well, Ward isn’t going to let us leave him behind. He’ll either stop us or come with. And I’m willing to bet he comes out with us.”_

_=======================_

_Ward almost missed the trio trying to slip off the Bus. He was looking for external threats, not for members of the team to be disobeying a direct order. Though by the way Skye kept passing in front of the security camera - that she definitely knew was there - he supposed they really did want to get caught. With a sigh he headed out to the bay to see what they were up to. When he saw how they were dressed - Skye in a short skirt and boots that he took a moment to appreciate, Simmons in stretchy black pants and a shimmery top, and Fitz in his regular clothes, but with the top button of his shirt left undone and no cardigan- he sighed again._

_“Where do you think you are going?”_

_It was Skye who answered, as he knew it would be._

_“We are just going to go out and have a drink...you know, be normal people for the night. You can join us if you want.”_

_He certainly wanted to do something with Skye, but everything was so complicated because of May...and his mission. This wasn’t a good idea. He was about to say so, but what came out of his mouth was, “Do you have protection?”_

_There was a moment of shocked silence before Fitz answered, “Like condoms?” before blushing beet red._

_“No, not condoms...keep it together over there tiger. I meant weapons. Do you have guns?”_

_This time it was Skye who answered. “There really isn’t anywhere to stash a gun in this outfit,” she teased, smiling at him, “but you are welcome to pat me down.”_

_It sounded like Fitz had choked on his own tongue before he added grumpily, “We were planning on getting a drink, not infiltrating the bar.”_

_Mind made up, Ward said, “Okay, I’m coming with you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @libbyweasley


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the SkyeWard in this chapter. I promised myself I wouldn't ignore their story here, so we are getting Skye and Ward POV (plus Fitz at the end) in this chapter and then we'll see more Jemma and Fitz in the next one.
> 
> Just a reminder that the sections in italics are flashbacks to the night before. They also don't follow the exact timeline - but each of the flashbacks relates to the question that Coulson asked.

“So once you got to the bar, what did you do?”

Coulson noticed that unlike the previous question, this time they all seemed eager to answer. But it was Jemma who responded first. 

“We had a few drinks...just as one would do in a pub, I mean, bar.”

At his raised eyebrows she added quickly, “But don’t worry, I carefully calculated how much alcohol each of us could consume during a three hour window based on a variety of factors. It is fascinating, actually, the differences between mixed drinks and beer, even the darker ale that Fitz prefers…”

She eventually trailed off, but not before Coulson saw May shake her head. He knew she was still concerned about them not being ready for the field. If this had been a real interrogation, then Simmons would have already said too much.

=================

_”Now, before we go in, I want everyone to agree to something,” Skye said, stopping everyone outside the door to the bar she and Simmons had chosen. Simmons looked at her, surprised. This wasn’t part of the plan she had shared with her friend._

_Taking a bracing breath, she went on, “For tonight, can we just forget everything? We are just four people with no history and no baggage.”_

_Simmons was the first to speak, screwing up her face as she said, “You want us to pretend we don’t know each other?”_

_“No...maybe? I don’t know. Just be willing to see each other in a different light. Like Ward isn’t my S.O., and you two aren’t science nerds. Oooh, I know. We could try calling each other by our first names.”_

_She was quickly interrupted by both Simmons and Fitz sputtering._

_“Fitz doesn’t like to go by his first name”_

_“Please don’t call me by my first name.”_

_“Okay, Okay, Fitz it is.”_

_Sliding her gaze to Simmons, she asked, “How about you, Jemma?”_

_Simmons...wait, Jemma, just nodded. Well, that was one at least._

_“Grant?”_

_Ward hesitated. Skye was about to say something when Jemma spoke up instead._

_“Come now, you don’t have to be Agent Grant Ward every day.” It was true, but Jemma was using that nasally accent meant to imitate Ward, and Skye and Fitz immediately started laughing._

_“Fine...but I’m not going to pretend I don’t know you. We’ll still need to stick close together.”_

_“Of course,” Jemma said sweetly, “you never know when murderous aliens might need a drink.”_

_She was smiling at Fitz and he continued her thought, “Exactly...they are real tricky buggers too...they’ll probably be hiding in the bathrooms or under the tables.”_

_Now the two of them were laughing. Skye thought her plan was working. Everyone seemed more relaxed already. Now on to phase 2 of her plan, a boyfriend for Jemma, and for herself...a chance to unravel the mystery of Grant Ward._

_“Oh, does everyone remember how many drinks they can consume?”_

_Fitz, Grant, and Skye all groaned and then they headed inside._

_===================_

_They had remained completely sober thanks to Jemma’s near obsession with her “alcohol consumption calculation,” though he had drawn the line when she had tried to check his vitals on the dance floor. She had allowed him two light beers, which was probably what he would have had anyway, but at least he knew it was medically approved this time. Jemma and Fitz had both said goodnight and headed to their respective bunks, but Skye took a seat out in the common room._

_“Bartender, I think it’s time for some shots.”_

_“What’s your poison?” Ward asked, trying to judge her mood. This wasn’t the first time they had sat in the common area at the end of a long day, but it was the first time they had done so after dancing together, if you could call that dancing. It was really more like foreplay. He did have fun though. She was so different from May. In another lifetime, maybe… but he owed it to Garrett to follow the mission through and Skye was just a distraction at this point._

_“Hmmm...how about vodka tonight?”_

_When he had retrieved a bottle and two glasses, he sat across from her at the small table. She was smiling at him seductively and when he handed her a glass she let her fingertips skim across his hand._

_They contemplated each other for a minute before Skye broke the silence. She really didn’t handle silence well. It was one of the weaknesses he had mentally catalogued. There was no telling when that information would be useful._

_“Grant, let’s play a game.”_

_“We’re back on the Bus, so I am your S.O. again.”_

_“Fine,” she fired back, “Ward, let’s play a game. We can try to guess what each other is thinking and if the other person is right, then you have to take a drink.”_

_“I’m pretty sure we were going to drink anyway, but okay...as long as I get to go first.”_

_She inclined her head at him, so he fixed his eyes on hers, as if he were trying to see her thoughts through her eyes. In his experience, women tended to eat that up._

_She finally looked away, saying “So what am I thinking, oh wise one?”_

_He reached for her hand, and then, tracing small circles on his palm, said, “You are wondering why FitzSimmons didn’t immediately confess their love and go to bed together as soon as you set them up.”_

_“That was uncanny,” Skye looked up at him adoringly, pretending to be impressed by his powers of deduction...or seduction._

_“But seriously, why didn’t they get together tonight? I thought it was going so well. Did you see how jealous Jemma was when that blond was talking Fitz up...and how cute they were when they danced together?”_

_Their hands were still touching and Skye was looking down at where his fingers were brushing hers._

_“That’s part of what it means to be an agent. FitzSimmons will always put their loyalty to SHIELD first. It doesn’t matter how they feel about each other. It is something we all have to do.” He said the last part quietly and looked back up into her face. In the low light, she looked even younger than she usually did._

_“I guessed what you were thinking...you have to drink,” he said in a low voice, watching as she picked up the glass and then darted her tongue out to touch the rim of the glass before tipping her head back._

_“My turn,” she said brightly. “You...you are thinking about the best plan of attack if a bunch of nunchuck-wielding ninjas storm this plane.”_

_Ward supposed it was better than her guessing his actual thoughts, so he nodded at her and then took a drink._

_Ward swallowed, and then said, “Now it's my turn to guess what you are thinking.”_

_“Mmm...hmm,” was Skye’s only response as her gaze locked on his...lips, if he wasn’t mistaken. Well, Skye was either really, really bad at this game, or she had only suggested it for this reason._

_“You are thinking...that you’d...like to have Fitz kiss you.”_

_Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and then popped back open in surprise._

_“Wait...what? No!” Her eyes were dark pools of indignation. Ward scooted closer to her_

_“No? Well, then maybe I can kiss you instead…”_

_Her only response was to lick her lips before tipping her face up to meet him as he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were positively sinful...and then they parted to allow his tongue to press inside. She tasted of alcohol and madness. He still knew this was a bad idea, but he no longer cared. This was going to be a long night…_

_=====================_

_Fitz went up to the bar to buy the first round. He wasn’t crazy about being here; he had actual work to do back in the lab -- but so did Jemma and she was here. He wasn’t about to let her go out without him, and he also wasn’t going to examine that thought too closely. Plus, as Skye had said, they were just out having fun tonight, and that meant having a drink and trying to relax._

_Drinks in hand, he headed back to the table Ward had commandeered. But Jemma was alone. No, that wasn’t right. Skye and Ward weren’t there, but she certainly wasn’t alone. Next to her there was a man, who looked to be about their age, but big and muscular like Ward - like the kind of guys Jemma was attracted to - and he was leaning awfully close to her. He was babbling at her about how she was more beautiful than a sunrise. Seriously, what kind of pickup line was that anyway?_

_Fitz felt his stomach clench a little bit. Had Jemma come out tonight to flirt and have fun getting hit on by other guys? Did his word choice for his internal monologue mean that he considered himself the guy she should flirt with?_

_He finally managed to catch her eye as he moved to hand her the drink. “Oh, Fitz!” she called, “I was just about to tell my new friend all about dielectric polarization.”_

_Oh, thank god. Their code phrase for getting rid of someone unwanted. After depositing the drinks on the table, Fitz moved behind her and let his arms wrap around her body, pulling her tightly against him. That may have not been strictly necessary, but he wanted this guy to get the hint...and also, any other guy that might be watching._

_“I always enjoy discussing physics with you, love,” he tried - and failed - to sound seductive, so he lowered his lips to the exposed skin behind her ear._

_Jemma shivered slightly, and then returned to their ongoing argument, “Fitz, you know very well that dielectric polarization is critical in the area of cell mechanics...we can learn so much from modeling these electric charges.”_

_Jemma had turned her face towards his, but her back was still pressed against him, and he felt his body start to respond to her...there was something about the way she got so passionate about science that got to him every time._

_“It is called biophysics for a reason, Jemma...it is still physics.”_

_They were so close now. He could feel the heat of her, and the taste of her skin from where he had dropped that kiss. If he leaned forward a little bit, he’d be able to taste her lips as well._

_“What are you guys doing?” Skye’s voice broke through his thoughts and he pulled back, trying to step away from Jemma, but her hands were gripping his arms where they were wrapped around her waist._

_“We were just trying to get that obnoxious man to go away.”_

_“What man?” Skye looked around, with a perplexed expression on her face._

_“The one that…” but as he glanced around, Fitz saw that the man was gone. “Nevermind, I brought your drinks.”_

_Since Jemma’s calculations only allowed them each a few drinks, they all drank slowly and talked for a while. He noticed an appraising look from Ward and raised an eyebrow in response. Ward gave an almost imperceptible nod toward Jemma and Fitz realized he still had one arm around her, resting on her hip, and Jemma’s fingers were intertwined with his, almost as if this were perfectly natural._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @libbyweasley


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! Jemma was a little out of control...you'll see.
> 
> I have also changed the rating to M.
> 
> The part in italics (almost all of this chapter) is a flashback to the night before. Most of this chapter is from Jemma's POV.

Skye was next to give an answer to Coulson’s question.

“We danced...even Fitz,” she said with a grin. 

====================

_Ward scanned the bar, looking for any potential threats. It was a pretty tame crowd, in fact Skye and Jemma were currently the most interesting people in the bar since Skye was trying to teach Jemma how to dance. She kept trying to show Jemma how to somehow roll her hips and end up almost on the ground before standing up again. It looked sexy when Skye did it, but when Jemma tried she couldn’t quite pull it off, which made the two of them burst into giggles._

_“Why do they do that?” came a flustered voice next to him._

_“What? Dance together?” He turned towards Fitz to see him staring at the makeshift dance floor with a slightly dazed expression. Skye had pushed some of the tables out of the way before dragging Jemma after her._

_“I think it is to remind us that we need them more than they need us,” he said, taking another drink and finishing his beer._

_“But...what...bloody hell.”_

_Fitz’s face was now flushed and he was staring with his mouth hanging slightly open. Ward turned back to see what Skye and Jemma were up to now and saw that they were now practicing grinding...against each other. Scanning the bar he could see that Fitz wasn’t the only one having a strong reaction to them._

_“I think it’s time to break this up. You coming with?”_

_“I-I..umm...I don’t think I can...I mean, no.”_

_“Your call,” Ward said, then continued, not unkindly, “but I’m pretty sure Jemma wants you to...she keeps looking over here to see if you are watching.”_

_“Really...er...it isn’t like that. You go ahead.”_

_=============_

_Jemma hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. She could practically feel Fitz’s eyes on her and it was intoxicating. She supposed he could just be a concerned friend. He was always very thoughtful like that. But then she remembered how he had wrapped his arms around her. That was completely new._

_“Jemma, you got it! Just roll your hips a little bit more. Fitz won’t know what hit him...wait, it looks like its too late for him,” Skye all but yelled in her ear, sounding triumphant._

_Jemma snuck and glance over at Fitz. Oh my. His eyes were practically burning into her, and he was flushed. She really hoped that was desire and not that he was coming down with something._

_She refocused her attention on dancing. Hopefully Fitz would get the hint soon and come over here to rescue her. Dancing with Skye was really hard work._

_“Can I join you ladies?”_

_Jemma looked around at the sound of Ward’s voice, but it was Skye who asked the question she so desperately wanted the answer to._

_“Where’s Fitz?”_

_“I think he went to get another drink.” Ward didn’t seem overly concerned, but both Jemma and Skye craned their necks around to see if they could find Fitz. Skye spotted him first, and tugged at Jemma’s arm._

_“There he is...keep dancing...with Grant.”_

_Jemma screwed up her face in dismay, but dutifully followed Skye’s direction so that both of them were dancing with Ward. She turned around to get a better look, and to show off some of the moves Skye had showed her, when she spotted Fitz...apparently deep in conversation with a tall woman with blond hair and an affinity for chunky jewelry, which were the only details she could ascertain from this distance._

_Jemma felt her stomach drop. Her efforts at trying to be sexy had apparently driven Fitz to another woman. Or maybe the woman had cornered him. Should she go see if he needed her help? Caught up in her uncharacteristic moment of indecision, she almost didn’t hear Skye._

_“I’m sorry, Jemma.”_

_“No, it’s quite alright...I-I’m just going to take a break.”_

_For a moment she was worried Skye was going to say something, she had raised her hand like she was about to stop her, but then Ward pulled her closer and she shifted her focus to him._

_Jemma walked slowly, considering her best escape from this situation. It was really quite silly to think that a change of scenery would make a huge difference in her relationship with Fitz. But she had let herself get swept away by Skye’s enthusiasm. It was much better to remember that she had a best friend and the best partner she could imagine...and they were doing important work in the field. Everything she had ever wanted really. So why was she feeling like she was missing something really important._

_Lost in her own thoughts, she made her way through the press of bodies that had filled the small space by the tables, and walked close enough to where Fitz was still talking to the blond to hear him call her name._

_“Jemma...Jemma, I want to introduce you to someone.”_

_Why, oh why, did he have to say her name like that. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had called her by her first name, but she felt the same rush every time. There was something about the way those syllables came out of his mouth that made her feel like he was saying so much more than just her name. That there was a whole lifetime of memories and emotions tied up into the sounds. She knew she couldn’t pretend she hadn’t heard him. It was more important that he was happy than worrying about whatever embarrassment she felt over her thoughts tonight._

_Plastering a smile on her face, Jemma turned to face him._

_“Jemma, this is Amanda, she is a graduate student studying engineering at the university here in town.”_

_Of course...Fitz had found another engineer to talk to rather than dance with her._

_“Amanda, this is Dr. Jemma Simmons. She’s the brilliant biochemist I was telling you about.”_

_“It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Simmons,” Amanda gushed. “Fitz was just telling me about how amazing it is to work with another scientist, to be able to spend so much time with someone who understands you completely.”_

_The other woman was now pumping her hand up and down, like she was never going to let go, and Jemma was charmed by her enthusiasm._

_“It is a pleasure to meet you as well...and you can call me Jemma,” she responded smiling, as she extricated her hand from Amanda’s grasp._

_“Fitz, did you want to talk about dielectric polarization?” Jemma asked cautiously._

_“What? Oh..no...we were just discussing Helmholtz equations.”_

_Fitz smiled at Jemma and reached down to grab her hand._

_Oh._

_“Right...partial differential equations...are you looking at the equation from the perspective of time, or space?” Jemma said, trying to find her way into this conversation._

_Amanda blushed a little and then said, “Oh, I’m just learning about the equations and how to solve for wavelength and amplitude.”_

_Fitz’s thumb was now rubbing up and down on her hand and it was very distracting._

_“I see my friends now. Thank you so much for rescuing me, Fitz. And for your advice. You’re right. I’m going to do it. I’m so glad I met you...and you as well Jemma.”_

_Amanda gave Fitz a quick, one-armed hug and then walked towards her friends._

_Jemma bit her lip as she realized that Fitz hadn’t been flirting with Amanda at all, but instead seemed to be flirting with her, if the way he was still stroking her hand with his thumb was any indication._

_“What advice did you give her?” Jemma asked, trying to distract herself from the feel of his touch. Honestly, she had never had this reaction to someone holding her hand before._

_“Oh, I just told her that if there was something she wanted, she’d have to go after it...the best things in life are worth the risk.”_

_Fitz seemed slightly embarrassed by this insight, and took a long drink from his beer. Jemma’s eyes follow the bottle as it rose to his lips and wondered what it would feel like to touch them with hers._

_“Did you want another drink? I can get one for you,” Fitz said eventually, and Jemma realized she was still staring at his mouth. Glancing up towards his eyes quickly, she saw a look on his face that she didn’t quite recognize._

_“Oh--oh, no...I’m fine.” She paused, and then continued, “Fitz, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn’t met when we were so young? What if we had met like this? What if we had met tonight?”_

_The heat pressing in around them and the dull babble of the conversation created a cocoon out of space and time, like it was just the two of them alone in the crowd, and her range of focus constricted to where their eyes met and their fingers entwined._

_Fitz swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and then he put down his empty beer bottle._

_“If I had just met you tonight, I’d think you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen,” he replied, brushing her hair back from her face with his unoccupied hand._

_He paused and Jemma’s heart starting racing, beating like a drum, and pulling her inexorably towards him._

_“But I didn’t just meet you...so I know how brilliant and amazing you are. Jemma, I...I--”_

_She was so close now she could feel his breath on her cheek._

_His voice had tapered off and his expression was slightly pained. They were frozen together in this moment. Jemma felt like it was probably a momentous decision, but she pushed herself forward, and Fitz’s lips met hers halfway. She felt the blood pound through her veins in time with the pulsing music as his lips moved across hers. They stayed like that for a long moment before pulling apart._

_Jemma took a small step back and felt a giggle rise through her as she realized they were still holding hands. It was something so simple in their otherwise way too complicated lives._

_Fitz was taking long, heavy breaths and seemed to be searching her face for something. Turning over his earlier words, Jemma felt emboldened. If she wanted this, she had to go after it._

_Taking his other hand in hers, she took a deep breath and blurted out, “Fitz, will you come home with me tonight?”_

_Fitz looked startled by her words, then said slowly, “Technically, we have to go home together, since we live on the same plane.”_

_Jemma wasn’t sure if he was being obtuse or if he was trying to let her down gently. But it was too late now, since the words had already left her mouth. No way to go except forward._

_“Are you going to make me say it?”_

_“I think you should...because what I think you are saying isn’t something I ever expected to hear from you.”_

_Fitz looked a little embarrassed, but also a little hopeful, which gave her hope as well. Jemma considered what to say next. What would get them through this moment, between strangers in a bar and best friends of nearly ten years._

_Jemma disentangled their hands and brought hers up to cup his cheeks in her hands, pulling his mouth down to hers._

_It only took a moment for Fitz to bring his hands up to rest loosely around her waist, and even that gentle touch sent frissons of awareness through her. Then as her lips parted and their tongues met, his hands slid around to grip her bottom and pull her closer to him._

_She let out a gasp at the contact and turned her head into his shoulder as her breasts pressed onto his chest and his...erection pressed into her belly._

_“Fitz, I want...I want you. I want you to come to bed with me,” she whispered into his ear, her voice low and her breath coming fast. When he didn’t answer right away she stilled against him._

_“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t….nevermind,” she said, feeling her face flush._

_“Jemma...Jemma, look at me.” Fitz’s voice was gentle and he tilted up her chin so their eyes met again, then he rested his forehead against hers._

_“It isn’t that I don’t want to...I do. And there is no way you can doubt that given the...er...evidence.”_

_His voice dropped lower and he said, “I want to be with you more than you can imagine....I’m just not sure it is a good idea.”_

_His hands rested on her shoulders and she felt a shiver go through her body._

_“I don’t care.”_

_He licked his lips and she moved closer to him again so her lips could brush his and his hands slipped from her shoulders to her back._

_“What happens tomorrow? What if you change your mind...or--”_

_“I won’t...but if you are worried, then how about we just agree to tonight? There won’t be any pressure beyond right now and if we are still together in the morning we can take it from there. And if not, then we go back to being friends and all of this just becomes a memory.”_

_Fitz studied her for a moment, like there was an answer there to all of the questions he wasn’t asking out loud._

_“You want to have a one-night stand?” was what he said when he finally spoke out loud again._

_“No...yes, I suppose that it is one way to put it...a one-night stand with the option for more if that is what we both want,” Jemma said more confidently now. If they were negotiating terms, then it seemed like they were on the same page._

_“If we’ll still be best friends in the morning no matter what happens tonight...then, then yes, that is what I want too. But I don’t want to lose you over this. You are too important.”_

_Jemma smiled and rolled her eyes at him. “You aren’t going to lose me. Your friendship is important to me too. I just don’t want to miss out on something even better because we are too scared to try...didn’t you just say that the best things in life are worth the risk?” she teased._

_“I guess I did,” he acknowledged._

_Fitz’s hands drifted lower again. She felt heat pool low in her belly and she squeezed her thighs together. At this rate her knickers would be completely soaked before they got anywhere near a bed. She remembered there being a reason why they shouldn’t be doing this here, but then Fitz’s lips descended on the sensitive skin of her neck and she almost lost all ability to think._

_“Wait...wait,” Jemma panted, looking at Fitz’s smug face, “I don’t want anyone else to know about this.”_

_Fitz frowned and Jemma tried to soften her words._

_“I just mean, let’s keep this between us for now. Skye knows how I feel about you and I don’t want her asking questions...not yet, not until I know what it means.”_

_“Okay, so how is this going to work?” Fitz put an arms length between them, and they settled back into their normal problem-solving back and forth discussion. The desire she felt for him, to learn everything she didn’t yet know about him, still burned inside her, but this was comfortable too._

_“Well, Skye is going to set up a loop on the security cameras once we get back..”_

_Fitz continued for her, “So if we wait until she makes the change...and I have the tablet in my bunk, so I can see where Skye and Ward are...whose bunk?”_

_Jemma considered. “We could do roshambo—”_

_But then Fitz jumped in again, “On second thought, yours is probably best...Skye’s is right next to me and I don’t want her to, ummm, hear anything.”_

_“Good idea, Fitz,” she said, smiling at him._

_“What else do we need to discuss?”_

_“What about protection? I am on birth control, but we should use a condom too…”_

_“I don’t have any—“_

_“I do...they are in my bunk. Let’s get Skye and Ward so we can get out of here. I’m suddenly very anxious to get back to the Bus,” Jemma said, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth while being careful not to get too close to him. Just the thought of what they were going to do was enough to keep her body tingling. If he touched her again she didn’t know if she would be able to stop._

_Fitz smiled at her, then very deliberately took her hand in his and raised their joined hands so he could kiss her knuckles._

_“Where are they?” he asked, darting his tongue across the skin of her hand, eliciting a small moan._

_“I think they are still dancing. Looks like you get to dance with me after all.” Pulling on their joined hands, she led him out on the dance floor close to where Skye and Ward were still dancing. But this time Fitz went mostly willingly and even had a smile on his face. Not too bad all things considered. Now Jemma’s only remaining goal was to convince Skye it was time to head back to the Bus without letting her guess why._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts, comments, or feedback. I'm also on tumblr @libbyweasley


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter...although I have an idea for continuing in this universe. This chapter is mostly from Jemma's POV. And remember that the parts in italics are from the night before.
> 
> This update is for @janedoh1 (and now I just have one WIP). Also a big thanks to @sunalsolove @besidemethewholedamntime @jemleofan and @s1lverscorpion for being willing to discuss exactly where the bathrooms might be on the Bus. For purposes of this story I gave Jemma a small bathroom in her bunk.

Coulson was still looking at them with an inscrutable expression on his face and Ward figured it was time to wrap this up before someone said something they really shouldn’t. He wasn’t as worried about Skye and Jemma. They certainly weren’t super spies, but they could keep their mouths shut. But he could hear Fitz shifting from side to side, and it was only a matter of time before he spilled his guts to Coulson about kissing Simmons. Not that Ward cared either way, but FitzSimmons were good technical support for the team and he didn’t want to have to start over with new scientists if they got split up or decided to go back to Sci-Ops.

“After drinks and dancing, I escorted them back here,” he spoke up before someone else could.

======================  
_“They are sooo adorable together. I knew this would work,” Skye whispered into his ear. Ward pull Skye closer to him and rolled his eyes. FitzSimmons were awkwardly dancing while they moved further away from him and Skye. Cute wasn’t really the word he would use. Simmons said something to Fitz that he couldn’t hear and they turned to walk towards the back of the bar._

_“Let’s get out of here,” Skye said, wiggling an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to catch up with Jemma, and we’ll meet you out front.”_

_Skye slipped out of his embrace before he could stop her. Damn it. This was not the time to be complacent._

_Moving to follow her, his path was blocked by a drunkenly swaying couple and he almost lost sight of Skye. Then he saw a man following Skye. He was getting closer and reaching out for her. Ward put on a burst of speed just as the man grabbed Skye’s ass. Skye stepped back and said something he couldn’t hear, but it didn’t matter because he was already on a collision course for the man._

_Skye let out a squeal as Ward pushed the man up against the wall._

_“What do you want with her?” he growled._

_All that came out of the man was a wheezing noise, since Ward had his forearm pushed against the man’s throat._

_Skye was pulling on his arm. “Let him go, Grant!”_

_At that moment Fitz and Simmons appeared next to Skye. Fitz had a frown on his face, while Simmons was examining Skye carefully._

_“Jemma, I’m fine,” Skye pleaded with her, “nothing happened...Ward just overreacted.”_

_Ward pulled his arm back to release the man, but at that moment Fitz’s voice chimed in, “Bouncer is headed this way...time to go.”_

=========================

“So, all you did was get a few drinks and dance...is there anything else you want to share?” 

Coulson paused to look at each of them again, and when there was no response, went on, “Ok...then can any of you explain the security footage?”

Skye fisted her hands by her sides. She knew Jemma was aware of her plans to loop the footage after their return to the Bus, but now she wished she had thought to tell Ward and Fitz. Well, at least Fitz wouldn’t know there could potentially be something incriminating on the recordings. She sent a silent plea his way to answer Coulson.

But when the answer did come, it didn’t come from Fitz.

“Is there a problem?” Ward asked in a tight voice.

=====================

_Once they had returned to the Bus, Skye was disappointed when Jemma and Fitz both said goodnight and headed to their bunks - alone. She tried to catch Jemma’s eye, but she had already turned away. Well, it looked like that ship wasn’t going to sail. There was still a chance for her and Ward though._

_“I’m going to head up to the cockpit to make sure everything is locked down for the night,” Ward said, walking a few steps backwards and giving her a wink before heading down the small hallway._

_And that would give her just enough time to put a loop on the security camera. All she needed was a hardwired computer in order to get into the system, and with FitzSimmons in their bunks and Ward in the front of the plane, the lab was the most secluded place to make sure they had some privacy tonight._

_======================_

_Jemma felt intoxicated, but she knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. That was almost certainly out of her system by now. This feeling came from the knowledge that she was going to have sex. With Fitz._

_After having so many years to prepare for this moment, from that first day they’d met really, she supposed she should have a plan. But she didn’t._

_She slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she pulled off her clothes. Those pants were entirely too difficult to wiggle out of and she didn’t want to attempt it in front of Fitz. Rifling through her dresser, she pulled out her pajamas - a light blue tank top with matching shorts. She had already told Fitz she wanted to sleep with him, so there really wasn’t any concern about what message she was sending him. And this way if he didn’t show, she wouldn’t feel bad about sitting around waiting for him. She was just getting ready for bed. Nothing to feel embarrassed about._

_She was so busy justifying her actions to herself, that she startled and lifted a hand to cover the squeak that came out of her mouth when the door slid open and Fitz stepped in, taking one last look behind him before closing the door with a click._

_“Sorry it took me so long, I had to wait until…”_

_His voice trailed off as his gaze swept over her body and she felt in total control again, her doubts disappearing as his eyes finally met hers and she could see the desire burning there._

_She took a moment to note that he was still dressed, but had removed his button-down shirt and was now just wearing the white t-shirt that had been underneath, before moving towards him and pushing him up against the door that he had so recently closed. Her momentum carried her forward so her body was pressed flush against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, their lips met in a sloppy kiss as his hands roamed her body, brushing up her sides to the curve of her breasts before settling onto her hips to hold her more firmly against him._

_Anticipation was curling through her and a moan escaped her lips. She pressed her body even closer to him, pressing her hips against him until she elicited a moan in return. She could feel the hard length of him against her and heat began to pool between her legs._

_Fitz took a shuddering breath as he pulled back just far enough so that their bodies were no longer touching and ran his hands down her arms until she dislodged herself from where she was wrapped around him._

_He took both of her hands in his and led her over to the bed, where the ended up sitting side by side, turned slightly towards each other._

_“Can we talk for a minute?”_

_Jemma raised her eyebrows at him, a little confused as to why he had stopped what they were doing -because it was really quite lovely - but not terribly concerned since they were now on the bed. Fitz licked his lips nervously and opened his mouth, but closed it again when Jemma placed her hand on his trousers right above his knee._

_After a pause he started again, “Jemma, I-I want you to know that even if you want this for just tonight, there is no way I’m ever going to be able to forget.”_

_“I don’t want you to forget...I just wanted us to have the same expectations.” She was trying her best to be reassuring, but wasn’t sure she was doing a good job given the fact that all she wanted was to touch him._

_Fitz swallowed and, while he was clearly considering his next words, Jemma stroked her fingers up the inside of his thigh, causing him to clap a hand over hers, stilling any further progress towards her goal._

_“It isn’t just that. I’m a man...I think about sex like every seven seconds.”_

_“Fitz, you know very well that is just a myth. That statistic is completely unsubstantiated...actual research has shown the number to be closer to 18 or 19 times per day.”_

_“Fine. I think about sex 20 times a day, but that isn’t the point.”_

_He swallowed again and she waited for him to finish._

_“I think about sex...sometimes even when we are working...and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, if we’ve done, you know, this,” he stammered, releasing her hand to gesture vaguely at her bed._

_Jemma smiled at him and dragged her fingers higher._

_“Women think about sex too, Fitz. I think about sex in the lab sometimes,” she said lightly, continuing to trace patterns on his thigh._

_“Oh. Wait...you think about sex while in the lab...or you think about having sex in the lab?”_

_“Oh...uh, both.” She rested her hand for a moment and tilted her head before continuing, “We do spend most of our time in the lab after all...it makes sense that I would think about us there.”_

_At this, Fitz froze almost entirely. “Y-You think about having sex with me in the lab?”_

_She looked him straight in the eye and responded, “I thought I had been very clear about wanting to have sex with you...plus, it is just a fantasy, I wouldn’t actually do it - unless you want to?”_

_“In the lab...with you? That doesn’t seem like something you’d want to do...what about lab safety?” Fitz was practically blathering now, and his eyes were directed down at her top, which she was just realizing was so thin he could almost definitely see her nipples, now that they were hardening under his gaze._

_She resisted the urge to cover herself and instead took a deep, calming breath - which just made the situation worse - or better - depending on how you looked at it. She focused on answering his question while she thought of what to do next._

_“I think it would be alright if we kept most of our clothes on...and the corner by the mass spectrometer doesn’t show up on the security camera.”_

_This silly, but strangely intimate conversation seemed to have erased Fitz’s reservations - or just broken down any thought of resisting - and he raised a hand to brush his fingertips across one of her nipples, sending sparks through her body. In return she let her hand reach its goal and stroked him through his trousers._

_“Ahhh...Jemma, can I -” Fitz gestured at her breasts, and she nodded without really understanding his question._

_Fitz tugged at her top, exposing her breasts to his gaze - and also to his hands, which stroked across her body and then guided her down on the bed. She expected his hands to return to touching her, but it was his mouth that traced a path across her collarbone and down to first one breast, and then the other, swiping his tongue across her nipples, making her gasp._

_They were still lying on the edge of the bed and the rest of her body craved the feel of him. While he continued his ministrations, she tugged at his shirt until he stopped and pulled it over his head. While he was momentarily distracted she scooted further up the bed where she’d be able to touch all of him._

_“Kiss me,” she murmured as he came up beside her. Her hands began to explore his warm skin as their lips met again, slightly less frantic now, but with even more desire. His lips parted when her tongue pressed against them, and she rolled on top of him to get more traction. She couldn’t get close enough to him when they were both on their sides._

_As she settled onto him, dropping a knee on each side of his hips and continuing their kiss, she heard a moan and realized it was coming from her. Her breasts, sensitive from his earlier attentions, had come into contact with his chest at the same time that she felt him between her legs, the thin cotton of her pajama shorts and his trousers the only barrier separating them._

_She experimentally rocked her hips and was rewarded with a moan and his hands coming to rest on her bottom. Her shorts were riding up a little and as his hands slid down they came into contact with bare skin, close to where she desperately needed him. She nipped at his bottom lip and rubbed down his hard length, trying to ease the ache pulsing through her. But it wasn’t enough._

_Sitting up she tugged at his belt and wrestled with the button and zip of his trousers. His hands returned to her breasts while she struggled, but he finally took pity on her and, with shaking hands, undid them himself._

_Pressing kisses to his stomach she shifted back further until she could free his cock, taking him in both hands. She smiled as Fitz drew in a shaky breath, and she pulled her hair to one side so she could look at him as she lowered her head to lick along the length of him._

_Glancing back up at him she saw that his eyes were closed and he seemed to be mumbling her name, so she turned her attention back to licking around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the pre-cum that was gathering at the tip._

_“Jemma... Jemma, stop...I can’t...much longer.”_

_He reached for her and she eagerly kissed her way back up his body, before settling down on him again and returning her lips to his, inexplicably proud of herself for turning the smartest man she knew into nothing but a handful of babbled words._

_Their still partially clothed bodies rubbed against each other in a primal rhythm and she felt an orgasm building as he thrust his tongue into her mouth._

_Tearing his mouth away, he panted, “C-condom?”_

_“In the top drawer.”_

_They untangled their bodies and broke apart to remove the rest of their clothing and then Fitz started digging through her night stand drawer for a condom._

_“Jemma!” he admonished, with a laugh._

_Shit! She was sure she had hidden her vibrator where he wouldn’t be able to see it._

_“You have Maltesers.”_

_“What?” a giggle rose up in her throat, “Yes, I always keep some in case you have bad day.”_

_He gave her a fond smile, and then his eyes darkened as he saw her lying back on the bed._

_“Come here,” she ordered, then bit her lip, worried that she would scare him off._

_But she didn’t need to worry because soon he was beside her again, his lips on her shoulder and the fingers of one hand searching for her clit. She obligingly shifted her hips to help him out and then moaned as one of his very clever fingers slipped inside her._

_In less time than she thought was possible, she was panting and writhing beneath his touch. His thumb kept up its movements against her clit while he varied the movements of his fingers, driving her higher and higher. He really was quite brilliant. She didn’t always appreciate that as much as she should._

_“I-I want...you…” but he didn’t stop until she cried out and pulsed around the fingers that were still stroking her._

_“I want you, Fitz,” she demanded again, this time actually able to put a whole sentence together. She supposed he reduced her to babbled words as well._

_Grabbing the foil packet he still had clutched in one hand, she tore it open and unrolled the condom around him, while he looked on with glazed eyes._

_They rolled back onto the bed and Jemma pulled him on top of her. As he positioned himself at her entrance, he asked again, “Are you sure?”_

_Rather than answering, she planted her feet on the bed and pushed up while grabbing his hips to pull him down. He moaned and shifted his weight to push more firmly inside and she wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage him further._

_Pleasure built inside of her again and she pushed back against his thrusts with that spark of competition that just felt so...them. Every few beats he would change the speed, or the angle, gauging her reaction, and stretching it out just a little longer if she moaned or tightened her legs around him._

_She would have thought it would be awkward to have him study her like that, but she found it exhilarating and as he came closer to his own climax she stared right back into those blue eyes and felt an almost tangible connection between them. It wasn’t much longer before he buried his face in her shoulder and gave two final thrusts before her name came out as a breath across her overheated skin._

_Later, when they were cuddling under her blankets, their heated skin cooling and heartbeats slowing, Jemma turned to her side so they could finally get some sleep and let him pull her into an embrace._

_“Fitz...will you stay?” she asked through a yawn, feeling nervous, even now, about his answer. If tonight was all she had with him like this, then she wasn’t sure she wanted tomorrow to come._

_“For as long as you’ll let me,” he said into her ear and pressed a kiss to her hair. “I feel like the luckiest man in the universe tonight.”_

 

====================

“No, no problem with the security footage. If you don’t have anything to add about last night, you are all free to go.”

After they filed out without another word, May walked towards him, saying, “You know all of them are lying, right?”

“Yes, I know,” Coulson replied, “but they make a really good team. I told you they could handle it.”

“And FitzSimmons?” May asked pointedly. 

“To be honest, I thought they were already together.” He frowned slightly and looked up at her. “Didn’t you think so?”

Her only response was to shake her head and roll her eyes at him.

“As long as they remain professional, I don't think it will be a problem. Now, let’s get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, their discussion about exactly how many times men think about sex every day comes from this 2011 Psychology Today blog post - https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/the-sexual-continuum/201112/how-often-do-men-and-women-think-about-sex.
> 
> I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your comments and feedback. I'm also on tumblr @libbyweasley.


End file.
